Palutena's Guidance (Super WageGannon6 Bros. Brawl)
Palutena's Guidance originated from Super Smash Bros Wii U and is based on the Snake Codecs in Super Smash Bros Brawl. In Smash Wii U, they were activated by Pit performing his Smash Taunt on the non-Omega version of Palutena's Temple. Then Palutena and Viridi would tell Pit about the opponent that he is about to battle. In Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl, Palutena's Guidance is now a feature in the Vault with its own sub-plot. There the player can pick any character in the roster and listen as Palutena, Viridi and some surprise guest characters tell Pit about the fighters. After the conversation is over, the player returns to the character select screen. This is somewhat similair to Super ARC Bros Brawl's Palutena's Guidances. Link to the games original page: http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Super_WageGannon6_Bros._Brawl Intro Pit, Palutena, and Viridi were just relaxing one day until a portal showed up and Nuke came out of it. Pit: Who are you and what are you doing here? Nuke: I am Nuke, a.k.a Blue Lotus. I'm here to bring you to the world of "Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl". Palutena: Nice to meet you, Nuke. I'm Palutena, Goddess of Light. That's Pit, and that's Viridi, Goddess of Nature. Nuke: Okay! I know that! Viridi: wait, how do you know about us? Nuke: Tell it to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Palutena: Looks like somebody's been playing Super Smash Bros. for Wii U I guess. Nuke: So, you guys ready? Come on! I wanna show you who's there. Pit: Okay! Nuke: wait! Palutena, I want you to have this. Palutena: What is this? Nuke: It's my researcher, I use it to research the characters. Palutena: Hmm...looks useful. Nuke: Let's go! Guidance's The character guidance's are listed in the order that they were confirmed in. Herbert P. Bear Pit: 'Who is this polar bear I'm facing? '''Palutena: '''It appears you are facing Herbert Percival Bear. '''Pit: '''Tell me what you know about Herbert. '''Palutena: '''Herbert is a polar bear who hates cold weather and is also vegetarian. '''Viridi: '''If he hates cold weather, why can't he move to somewhere where it has warm weather? '''Palutena: '''Beats me. '?: 'Pit, I shall explain who Herbert is. '''Pit: ' wait who are you? '''The Director of the EPF: '''I am the director of the Elite Penguin Force. '''Pit: '''So, director, tell me more about Herbert. '''The Director of the EPF: '''Herbert P. Bear has done many crazy things to club penguin. Such as the following, taking over club penguin, stealing large ammounts of hot sauce, imitating Darth Vader, & brainwashing Puffles. '''Viridi: '''Let me get this straight, he once imitated Darth Vader?! '''The Director of the EPF: '''Exactly! As I was saying, good luck on facing Herbert, Pit. '''Pit: '''Guess I better get started... Lyra Heartstrings '''Pit: '''Alright Lady Palutena, tell me what you know about this pony I'm facing '''Palutena: '''Okay, this pony right here you're facing is Lyra Heartstrings. '''Pit: '''Hmm. I like that name. '''Viridi: '''Me too, Pit. '''Palutena: '''Lyra is a unicorn who, well, wishes she has hands. This is probably because while I was using Nuke's researcher, I saw some pictures of her with human hands as a pony. '''Viridi: '''Hands? Can't she just go into the Equstria Girls movie or something? '''Palutena: '''That would probably be a good idea. Anyways, she is best friends with another pony called "Bon-Bon" and her last name comes from a phrase known as "Tug of the heartstrings". '''Pit: '''Huh. Sounds like some really intersting information. '''Palutena: '''I almost forgot, she also has a daughter named "Harmonica" and is also the wife of another pony named "Smash Gamer". '''Pit: '''Thanks Palutena. Plum '''Pit: '''That attrie, I don't like the look of it. '''Viridi: '''Why? '''Pit: '''Uh, excuse me, but there are kids playing this! '''Palutena: '''So? Forget the outfit, lemme just explain this merewif. '''Pit: '''Merewif? '''Palutena: '''Exactly, Pit! Plum is a merewif, in which is an alien obviously. '''Palutena: '''She can also become a mermaid when she swims. '''Pit: '''You're kidding, right? '''Viridi: '''So, I'm guessing that since this is Smash Brothers, when she gets in the water she becomes one! '''Palutena: '''Possibly... '''Pit: '''What else is there? '''Palutena: '''Don't get too close to her, she can switch bodies with you. '''Pit: '''Uh-oh! I don't wanna become a girl! Mac & Bloo COMING SOON! Rico the Zombie '''Pit: '''Ahh! A zombie! '''Palutena: '''Have no fear, Pit. This zombie is harmless...well, most of the time. '''Pit: '''But he's a zombie! '''Viridi: '''Calm down Pit, this zombie's allergic to brains. '''Pit: '''Wait a minute, this zombie has brain allergy?! '''Palutena: '''Of course. Speaking of which, unlike other zombies, this zombie is really nice. He may look scary and deadly on the outside but on the inside, he's got a kind heart. '''Pit: '''But if he's allergic to brains, what does he eat? '''Palutena: '''Hmm, I don't know. Maybe normal food I guess. '''Viridi: '''Oh, by the way. This zombie's name is Rico FYI. '''Palutena: '''He speaks like us but he uses "Me" instead of "I". '''Pit: '''But what do I have to do to defeat him? '''Palutena: '''Oh, I'm sure you'll find out.... Jack Skellington '''Pit: '''Boy, this guy looks scary. '''Palutena: '''What do you mean? That one? '''Pit: '''Yes, that's who I'm talking about. '''Palutena: '''Oh! I see, you're facing Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king! '''Viridi: '''Pumpkin King?! Why not "Skeleton King"?! '''Palutena: '''Well, eariler in part of The Nightmare Before Christmas, we saw Jack dressed like the Pumpkin King. '''Pit: '''Is there a way I can defeat him Lady Palutena? '''Palutena: '''His attacks involve halloween tricks with a mixture of christmas tricks. '''Pit: '''Christmas? What do you mean? '''Palutena: '''Well, in The Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack Skellington travels to a Christmas-like place in the movie. '''Viridi: Don't give away spoilers, Palutena!!! Palutena: 'Whoops. Ami Onuki COMING SOON! Ace Ventura COMING SOON! Zitz '''Pit: '''There's a toad with muscles. Is he on steroids? '''Palutena: '''No Pit, this is a battletoad. '''Pit: '''A battletoad? There aren't that many Battletoads games nowadays. '''Viridi: '''But the game series is pretty legendary in someway. '''Palutena: '''This toad you're facing is called Zitz. '''Pit: '''What kind of name is Zitz?! '''Palutena: '''His real name is Morgan Ziegler FYI. '''Viridi: '''At least Morgan was his real name. Right? '''Palutena: '''Right. Anyways, Zitz has many different combat moves known as "Smash Hits". '''Pit: '''That name for his moves fit really well for Smash Bros. '''Viridi: '''Hey, Pit. After the battle wanna make a prank phone call on Gamestop? '''Pit: '''Sure, Viridi! Especially if it's involving Battletoads. '''Palutena: '''I wouldn't recommend that. Red M&M '''Pit: '''I guess I should have eaten before this fight. '''Palutena: '''Why? Because you're facing the Red M&M? '''Pit: '''Yeah. I wish I brought a snack or two. '''Viridi: '''I'm sure they drop food everywhere during a fight in smash bros.... '''Pit: '''What a relief! Anyways, Lady Palutena, tell about this M&M. '''Palutena: '*clears throat* This is one of the M&M spokescandies, Red. He is probably one of the most famous food mascots in the USA. '''Viridi: '''They also aired the M&M commercials in other countries ya know. '''Palutena: '''There are many slogans for M&M's. Such as "M&M's melt in your mouth, not in your hand" and many others. '''Pit: '''Only in my mouth? '''Viridi: I heard the color melts in your hand. The whole thing melts in your mouth. Palutena: 'Viridi, exactly how do you know about this? '''Viridi: '''Ummm, my own hands? Benny COMING SOON! Flint Lockwood '''Pit: '*stomach rumbles* '''Palutena: '''Was that your stomach, Pit? '''Pit: '''As a matter of fact, it did. '''Palutena: '''Well, you're just in time. Because you're up against Flint Lockwood here. '''Pit: '''Flint Lockwood? '''Palutena: '''Flint Lockwood invented a machine that converts water into food. Sounds neat, eh? '''Pit: '''Pfft. Simple, I bet the food is going to act like normal food that spawns. '''Viridi: '''Uh-uh-uh! This food he is using acts like weapons! '''Pit: '''Weapons?! Now, I'll think I'll wait after the battle to get some food somewhere else. '''WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE MADE NEXT? Characters Appears in every guidance Pit.png|'Pit' (Kid Icarus) Palutena.png|'Palutena' (Kid Icarus) Viridi.png|'Viridi' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Character specific cameos Hot_Sauce_Director.png|'The Director of the EPF' (Club Penguin) Appears in Herbert P. Bear's Guidance Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Category:Palutena's Guidance Category:Battle Modes Category:Special Category:Terms